


Regret Mistakes

by Noltran



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Multi, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve guilty, Tony Injured, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no beta read
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noltran/pseuds/Noltran
Summary: Tony wird niedergeschossen und es ist Steves Schuld.Steve tritt aus der Avengers Initiative aus.Wie Steve das alles nimmt und wie das Team darauf reagiert erfährt ihr wenn ihr das liest.





	1. Chapter 1

Die Charakter gehören Marvel.  
———————————————————————-

Kapitel 1

„Stark was verstehst du eigentlich nicht an dem Wort Teamplayer?”  
„Steve ich weiß echt nicht was du gegen mich hast aber ich habe euch aus einer brenzligen Situation herausgeholt ohne das irgendjemand ernsthaft verletzt ist.”  
Steve sah mich fassungslos an.  
„Du kapierst es immer noch nicht darum geht es mir doch garnicht. Es ist deine Art wie du sowas machst das mich stört.  
Heute ist vielleicht niemand verletzt worden, aber was ist wenn es das nächstes mal anderes läuft dann guckst du blöd. “  
„Steve,Steve,Steve ist doch alles in Ordnung es ist nicht nächstes mal,” entgegnete ich.  
„Es ist mir egal ob es nicht nächstes mal ist ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das du es nächstes mal genauso machen wirst nur dann wirst du oder jemand anderes verletzt. Ich bin der Captain und ich muss dafür sorgen das alle unverletzt wiederkommen.

Und da du leider auch ein teil meines Teams bist gilt das auch für dich.”  
Ich sah Steve an.  
„Leider! Leider. Du musst dich nicht um mich kümmern ich bin alt genug Cap.” Das Wort Cap sprach ich mit so eine Verachtung wie es nur zur zeit ging.  
Dann drehte ich mich um und ging die Treppe runter zu mein Labor.  
„Es ist schön sie zu sehen Sir, wissen sie schon was sie heute machen?” fragte mich Jarvis.„Ne nicht wirklich J, wahrscheinlich mache ich neue Pfeile für Clint. Wendigere.”„Jarvis könntest du einer meiner Playlisten anmachen du darfst entscheiden welche nur bitte keine Beerdigungslieder soweit sind wir noch nicht” sagte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht  
„Könntest du auch die Musik so laut drehen wie es geht? Danke.”

Nach mehreren Stunden ging der Alarm an.  
Ich seufzte. Also rein in den Anzug dachte ich mir.-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Das Team und ich versuchten schon seit eine Weile 2 zu groß geratenen Krabben zu besiegen. Mein Part war ihr mit den Raketen die Schale aufzuschiessen.Aber ich glaube fast die ist Raketensicher. Und es war sehr anstrengend den vielen Armen aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Ich versuchte so oft ich konnte die Schale zu treffen doch die ging nicht auf. Auf einmal hörte ich Steve sagen „Wanda kannst du den Iron man helfen er kriegt es nicht gebacken.”  
Wanda kam mir dann zu hilfe und hypnotisierte die Riesen Krabbe so das ich ihr öfters in die Augen schiessen konnte bis sie tod zu Boden fällt. Man zu zweit ist es doch so viel einfacher dachte ich mir.Wir waren nur zu dritt weil die anderen ein Meeting hatten. Als ob sie es nicht verschieben konnten.

Steve kam zu uns. „Danke Wanda” sagte er während er sie anguckt.  
Dann schaute er mich an.  
„Ich dachte ich muss mich nicht um dich kümmern Stark du sagtest du wärst doch alt genug hm.” Das sagte er mit einen so spöttischen Ton das es nur so von Spot triefte.  
Ich sah ihn an.„Weisst du was leck mich doch am Arsch Rogers.”Mit diesen Worten hob ich ab und flog weg. Doch ich flog nicht so wie die anderen zum Stark Tower, sondern ich flog einen kleinen Umweg. Ich hatte nämlich keine Lust sobald wieder auf Steve zu treffen. Nach zwei Stunden kam ich am Stark Tower an. Im Wohnzimmer traf ich auf die Avengers.  
„Na hast du viel Spaß gehabt ich hoffe es.”  
„Was willst du damit andeuten Clint?”fragte ich ihn.  
„Wir hatten einen Meeting, doch Stark ist wahrscheinlich zu schön um an den Meeting teilzunehmen. Deinetwegen ist Fury sauer auf uns weil wir den großen Stark daran erinnern könnten dass er da zu sein hat.”  
Ich schaute ihn an  
„Das ist nicht euer ernst oder niemand hat mir gesagt das wir ein Meeting hatten.”  
„Es steht im Kalender.”sagte Steve mit ein boshaften Grinsen. Sie alle wussten das ich da nie reingucke.„Ausserdem war in der zwischen Pepper hier sie sagte das sie was zum Unterschreiben für dich hat. Und sie hat dir noch eine Karte organisiert für die Tour de France ”  
„Also ich weiß nicht wie du so eine verdienst sie ist viel zu gut für dich.” sagte Clint und schaute mich dabei an.  
„Sei froh dass deine Eltern bereits tot sind denn sonst hätten sie dich sehen müssen. Der letzte Erbe des großen Howard Stark. Wenn er dich jetzt sehen würde, er würde sich dafür schämen dass das sein Sohn sein soll.” entgegnete mir Steve. Ich versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten aber es ging nicht.  
„Wieso bist du denn nicht sein Sohn?”Und mit diesen Satz drehte ich mich um und ging.  
Doch Steve rief noch:,, Leider bin ich nicht sein Sohn doch so wie er mich angesehen war er bestimmt Stolzer auf mich als er jemals auf dich gewesen war.”Als ich das hörte lief ich so schnell ich konnte aber ohne zu rennen runter in mein Labor.  
„Sir ist alles in Ordnung?”fragte mich Jarvis.  
Ich antwortete nicht drauf, sondern sagte mit weinerlichen ton:,, Jarvis mach das hier niemand reinsehen kann. Dann mache es das man draußen nichts von drinn hört. Und verschliesse die Tür so das nur noch meiner und Peppers Code funktioniert.”  
„Sir wieso wollen sie aus dem Labor wirklich eine Festung machen ist alles okay?”  
„Mach es einfach J. Und könntest du Musik anmachen bitte.”sagte ich während mir weiter Tränen über Gesicht rollen.  
„Jawohl Sir”  
Ich ging zum Tisch und setzte mich hin und versuchte mich mit der Arbeit abzulenken.

Um 8 schaltete Jarvis die Musik ab.  
„Sir oben gibt es Abendessen.”  
„Hab kein Hunger J.”sagte ich gelangweilt.  
„Sir ihr Körper zeigt mir aber das sie ein leeren Magen und jetzt essen sollen.”  
„Mann es ist mir egal ob ich Hunger habe oder nicht ich will sie nicht sehen!!!”sagte ich verärgert etwas lauter.  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich das sich jemand draußen befindet.„Jarvis wer ist draussen?”  
„Doktor Banner er ist draußen er hat Essen dabei und bittet um Einlass.”  
Ich dachte nach ob ich ihm aufmachen soll er war mein bester Freund. Doch dann dachte ich die anderen sind auch deine Freunde doch es ist trotzdem was passiert.  
Wut kam in mir auf. Nein! Ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht reinlassen.„Jarvis du lässt ihn nicht rein okay auf kein Fall und es ist mir egal ob er Essen hat oder nicht du lässt ihn nicht rein lass ihn doch versuchen sein Code weitere dutzende mal einzugeben.” sagte ich mit ein leicht wütenden Ton.  
Dann machte ich mich wieder an die Arbeit.SteveIch wusste dass das nicht ganz okay war was ich gesagt hatte. Ich wollte mich ja entschuldigen beim Abendessen doch er kam nicht. Bruce hat sogar ein Teller voll runtergenommen doch er kam nicht rein. Dann ist Stark selbst Schuld daran das ich mich nicht entschuldige.  
Nach dem Essen sahen wir uns noch zusammen Transporter3 an. Der Film is grandios So viel Action das gibt es doch garnicht .  
Nach dem Film ging wir alle ins Bett.-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A  
Ich sah jemand auf dem Boden liegen. Der Körper war voller Blut und um ihn waren zwei Personen. Als ich zu ihm rannte um ihn zu helfen merkte ich das ich die am Boden liegende Person gut kannte sehr gut kannte.  
Ich hielt den Atem an. Nein. Das kann nicht sein.  
Es war Tony StarkAls ich fast bei Ihm war sagte einer der Personen was zu mir.  
Es war Pepper und neben ihr war Rhodes.Pepper weinte Rhodes tröstete sie.Als Rhodes mich sah wurde sein Gesicht wütend.Pepper sagte was,aber er verstand es erst beim zweiten Anlauf.  
„Fass ihn nicht an geh weg von ihm.”  
„Aber, aber ich will ihn doch nur helfen.”Diesmal redete Rhodes :,, Ihm helfen laber keine Scheisse. Wieso sollst du ihm helfen wollen du hast ihn doch umgebracht Rogers, du bist doch daran Schuld dass er tot ist.”  
„Nein,nein,nein,” murmelte ich „ das kann nicht sein.”  
„Wir hätten es auch nicht geglaubt wenn wir es nicht selbst gesehen hätten. Er hat dir vertraut und schau was passiert ist. Du bist ein Mörder!!!”Den Rest schrie Pepper weinerlich.  
Rhodes schaute mich an.  
„Der gute alte Cap hm von allen gefeiert.Doch niemand weiß wie er wirklich ist. Niemand kennt den Mörder.Ich werde dafür sorgen das die Avengers nicht mehr als Helden gefeiert werden, sondern als das was sie wirklich sind vorallem du. Und zwar als Dreck. Howard hätte dich nie finden dürfen. “  
„Er hat recht ich hätte dich im Eis lassen sollen.  
Du hast mein Sohn nie mit Respekt behandelt und zur Krönung hast du ihn umgebracht.”  
Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme um.„Howard” sagte ich erstaunt  
„Wie habe ich Tony umgebracht?”  
„Für dich Mr. Stark. Du hast ihn nicht umgebracht aber du bist daran Schuld das es je soweit kam.”  
„Ich ,... ich verstehe nicht ganz..”stotterte ich.  
Mr.Stark stöhnte :,, Mach die Augen auf Rogers. Wegen deinen Taten ist mein Sohn tot.  
Und was du zu ihm gesagt hast war eine Lüge.  
Ich bin sehr stolz auf mein Jungen er ist ein großartiger Mensch mit einer tollen Frau und ein sehr gute Freund.  
Du hast nichts davon nur Serum.”  
Ich starte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
„Jetzt verschwinde ich will kein dreck mehr sehen.”Und ich rannte, rannte weg vom bösen Traum.  
Ich schrak auf ich war schweißgebadet und hyperventiliere fast. Ich sah auf die Uhr 2:36.Ich muss mich bei Stark entschuldigen auch wenn er mich danach noch mehr hasst weil ich ihn um 2:37 geweckt hätte. Ich stand auf und rennte was in sein Schlafzimmer. Doch da war alles leer und sauber ein Zeichen das niemand hier geschlafen hat. Ich rannte in den Keller ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühle. Im Labor war er auch nicht.,,Jarvis wo ist Tony?”  
„Sir ist nicht im haus.”  
„Wo ist er?”  
„Er hat sein Handy hier gelassen ich kann sir nicht orten.”„Fuck! Ich habe ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl dabei Jarvis”Dann kam mir eine Idee.„Jarvis welche Jacke hat Tony an?”  
„Sir hat eine dunkelgrüne Jacke mit schwarzen streifen.”Innerlich jubelte ich. Ich hatte diese Jacke mal mit ein Peilsender ausgestattet für schlechte Zeiten.  
Ich nahm mein Handy raus und guckte wo der rote Punkt sich befinden. Nicht weit weg nur 1,5 Meilen Wenn ich dahin jogge,bin in 4 Minuten da. Also machte ich mich auf dem Weg.

Tony  
Ich musste raus brauchte frische Luft ich konnte mein Handy nicht finden, aber ich dachte mir das es auch Vorteile haben kann wenn mich niemand orten kann bin ich alleine für mich. Endlich kann ich mich frei bewegen ohne auf irgendein Avengers zu stoßen. Ich entschied nicht weit zu gehen einfach nur frische Luft höchstens 2 Meilen.  
Ich wollte einfach nur weg vom Tower - - - - - - - - - -Ich spürte das mir die frische Luft guttat. Ich spürte wie sich meine Muskel entspannten und ich lockerer wurde . Als ich mich umdrehte um meinen Rückweg anzutreten hörte ich jemand. Diese Person wiederholte es.„Stark Hände hoch und keine Tricks.”

Ich drehte mich um.Da stand ein etwa 1,56 groß leicht dunkle Hautfarbe mit schwarzer Mütze und Blaue Jacke. Er sah muskulös aus.  
„Ich sag es noch einmal Hände hoch Stark” und seine Worte zu verdeutlichen holte er eine Glock 17 raus hielt sie mir an die Brust.  
„Ich will alles was du hast.” sagte der AngreiferIch schmunzelte innerlich.  
„Ich habe nichts dabei aber auch wenn ich was hätte würde ich es jemand wie dich nie geben.” sagte ich mit einem sehr selbstsicheren Ton.  
„Du lügst doch ich werde jetzt deine Taschen durchsuchen und wenn du eine Bewegung machst so klein sie auch sein mag schiesse ich. Ich habe einen sehr nervösen Zeigefinger.”Er fing an meine Taschen zu durchsuchen und ich musste sehr dagegen ankämpfen keine Bewegung zu machen.  
Jetzt ärgerte ich mich nicht die Kopfhörerer mit Jarvis mitgenommen zu haben ich hätte Hilfe rufen können.Rhodes am besten die Avengers würde eh nicht kommen.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte der Angreifer auf mich zu durchsuchen. Er hielt mir jetzt die Waffe ins Gesicht.„Irgendetwelche Geheimtaschen?”  
„Nein diese Jacke hat keine. Auch wenn ja Geheimtaschen heissen nicht umsonst Geheimtaschen.”  
Ich sah wie er sich aufregte bei mir doch nicht so ein Coup gemacht zu haben wie gedacht.Er ging ein paar Meter zurück und nahm die Waffe von mein Gesicht. Da rutschte mir ein Satz raus.,, Hättest gedacht du machst ein richtig großen Coup mit richtig viel Geld. Hm wurde leider nichts hätte deine Mutter lieber in Bildung investiert was.”  
Ich sah wie er mich anschaute.  
Dann hörte man nur ein Schuss.

Schmerz.

Noch mehr Schmerz.

Ich schaute an mich herunter.  
Meine Hände hatten schon den Weg dahin gefunden.  
Ich klappte auf den Boden zusammen.  
„Nicht mehr so ein großmaul hm.Wo sind denn deine Freunde Stark wo sind sie. Hier können sie dir nicht mehr helfen was. Deine tollen Freunde bringen dir nichts mehr. Du wirst hier sterben während alle die dir lieb sind schlafen. Ich gehe dann mal viel Spaß beim sterben.”Und mit diesen Worten trat er noch mal mit voller wucht gegen mein Kopf  
Ich stöhnte.  
„Schöne Träume noch...”Dann wurde alles Schwarz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy hier ist der zweite teil von  
Regret Mistakes. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

Die Charakter gehören Marvel  
—————————————————

Steve

SteveAls ich fast beim grünen Punkt angekommen war hörte ich ein Schuss. Die Sorge ob mein Freund gerade verletzt worden ist lies mich rennen.  
Als ich beim grünen Punkt ankam sah ich erstmal nichts. Erst als ich genauer schaute sah ich etwas am Boden. Eine Person. Ich rannte zu der.  
Ich kniete mich hin und erkannte das meine Befürchtung wahr wurde. Es war so surreal es war so wie in dem Traum. Bitte sei nicht tot. Bitte sei nicht tot betete ich während ich sein Puls suchte.  
Ich atmete beruhigt aus.  
Er ist noch nicht tot. Er lebt noch.  
Ich legte sofort eine Hand auf die Bauchwunde und drückte um den Blutverlust zu stoppen.  
Ich nahm mein Handy raus und ruf bei Shield an.Hill ging ans Telefon.  
„Rogers hier ich brauche sofort Medizinische Hilfe. Stark würde angeschossen ich schick dir die Koordinaten.”Damit war das Gespräch beendet und ich schickte ihr schnell die Koordinaten.Nachdem das erledigt war galt meine Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder Stark.  
„Stark ,Stark hören sie mich? Ich tätschelte leicht sein Gesicht.  
„Stark hey, Tony hörst du mich komm schon lass mich hier nicht im stich Tony okay.”  
Ich schüttelte ihn ein bisschen.Doch der Körper blieb regungslos ja fast Tot wenn man nicht sehen würde das sich der Brustkorb leicht hebt und senkt könnte man meinen er sei tot.  
„Es tut mir so leid Tony”  
Ich sah ihn an und ich spürte nur Scham. Sie hatten recht gehabt ich hätte im Eis bleiben sollen. Ich war ein Mörder.Ich habe den Mensch umgebracht der mir erlaubt hat in sein Turm zu übernachten. Der Mann der mein Freund wurde.  
Ich schüttelte ihn nochmals kräftig.  
Nichts bewegte sich. Ich gab auf. Er will nicht aufwachen. Da! Da hat doch jemand gestöhnt. Ich schaute zu Tony.Er blinzelte. „Tony kannst du mich hören?”Er stöhnte nochmals.  
„Verpiss dich Steve.”  
„lass mich schlafen.” nuschelte Tony.  
„Hey Tony nicht einschlafen okay.”Er stöhnte nochmal.  
„Wieso net? Haste mich gehauen?”  
„Was nein! Es tut mir so leid was ich gesagt hab. Es war nicht so gemeint.”  
„Doch war es.”Er hustete. Als ich drauf schaute merkte ich das er nur Blut gehustet hat.  
„Du hast mich geschlagen.” sagte er noch sehr leise. Ich sah wie sein Kopf leblos auf seine linke rutsche.  
„Tony?Tony! Komm schon wach auf bitte.”Doch er tat es nicht. Ich hörte den Helikopter. Er war fast da. Rettung war fast da.  
Ich sah zu wie 2 Sanitäter Tony auf eine matte legten ihm an ein EKG anschließten, eine Sauerstoffmaske anlegten und dann im Hubschrauber verschwanden und abhoben.  
Ich seuftze.Ich rannte zurück zum Tower und wusch mich ,um mich von Tonys Blut zu befreienEs war so viel.  
Hoffentlich ging es ihm gerade gut.Ich war nicht mitgegangen weil ich eh nicht reindurfte und ich die anderen wecken musste.„Jarvis könntest du bitte alle wecken und sie bitten sich fertig im Wohnzimmer zu treffen so schnell es geht.”  
„Wird gemacht Captain Rogers.  
Haben sie Sir getroffen?”  
„Ja. Aber ich sage alles nochmal wenn alle im Wohnzimmer sind.”  
„Okay Captain Rogers ich wecke jetzt alle”

Nach 3 minuten trudelten Natascha und Clint ein.  
„Steve was ist los? Wieso weckst du uns?”  
„Du must dich gedulden Clint ich erzähl alles wenn alle da sind.”

Nach und nach kamen die anderen an als letztes kam Pepper.  
„Wo ist eisen man?” fragte Thor in die runde.

Alle guckten dich um fanden ihn aber nicht.  
„Um ihn geht es. Stark wurde heute Nacht in den Bauch geschossen er ist gerade in der OP.”  
Ich guckte beschämt zu Boden.  
„Er wurde draussen von einem Angreifer niedergeschossen.Pepper„Mrs Potts aufwachen Captain Rogers bittet um ihre Anwesenheit.  
Captain Rogers möchte das sie sich anziehen und ins Wohnzimmer kommen. Jetzt.”  
Ich stöhnte und schaute auf die Uhr es war 3:05.Jarvis hat er gesagt warum es geht?”  
„Nein” antwortete die KI„ er sagte er sage alles wenn alle da sind aber ich denke es geht um Sir.”Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt. Ich liebe ihn zwar so wie er ist nur manchmal macht er zu viel Unsinn. Nicht nur manchmal dachte ich schmunzelnd.  
Ich machte mich schnell fertig und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Scheinbar hatte Jarvis nicht nur mich geweckt. Die ganze Mannschaft war hier versammelt. Was könnte Tony getan haben was die ganze Mannschaft betrifft dachte ich mir doch mir fiel nichts ein deshalb war ich gespannt was Rogers uns zu sagen hat.  
„Wo ist eisen mann?”fragte Thor die anderen.  
Ich schaute mich um er war nicht da. Wo er wohl war?  
Plötzlich fing Steve an zu reden:,, Um ihn geht es. Stark wurde heute Nacht in den Bauch geschossen er ist gerade in OP.”Er guckte beschämt zu Boden dann sagte er:,, Er wurde heute Nacht draussen von einem Angreifer niedergeschossen.”Pepper„Mrs Potts aufwachen Captain Rogers bittet um ihre Anwesenheit.  
Captain Rogers möchte das sie sich anziehen und ins Wohnzimmer kommen. Jetzt.”  
Ich stöhnte und schaute auf die Uhr es war 3:05.Jarvis hat er gesagt warum es geht?”  
„Nein” antwortete die KI„ er sagte er sage alles wenn alle da sind aber ich denke es geht um Sir.”Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt. Ich liebe ihn zwar so wie er ist nur manchmal macht er zu viel Unsinn. Nicht nur manchmal dachte ich schmunzelnd.  
Ich machte mich schnell fertig und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Scheinbar hatte Jarvis nicht nur mich geweckt. Die ganze Mannschaft war hier versammelt. Was könnte Tony getan haben was die ganze Mannschaft betrifft dachte ich mir doch mir fiel nichts ein deshalb war ich gespannt was Rogers uns zu sagen hat.  
„Wo ist eisen mann?”fragte Thor die anderen.  
Ich schaute mich um er war nicht da. Wo er wohl war?  
Plötzlich fing Steve an zu reden:,, Um ihn geht es. Stark wurde heute Nacht in den Bauch geschossen er ist gerade in OP.”Er guckte beschämt zu Boden dann sagte er:,, Er wurde heute Nacht draussen von einem Angreifer niedergeschossen.”

Ich glaubte nicht was ich gehört hatte. Das kann nicht sein.  
„Wie geht es ihn?” fragte ich voller Sorge.  
„Als ich ihn gefunden hatte war er bewusstlos aber noch am leben.  
Doch er wird wieder.” Sagte er.  
„Wieso war er draussen? fragte Natasha.„Weiss ich nicht.” war seine kurze Antwort.  
Ich drehte mich um.„Jarvis kannst du Fury anrufen und ihn sagen das ich abgeholt werden möchte.”  
„Ich auch” hörte ich im Hintergrund Natascha sagen.  
„Wir alle gehen” sagte Bruce zu Jarvis.„Ok ich sage Fury das er die Avenger gerne abgeholt werden möchten.” Sagte die KI,, er ist in 3 Minuten hier.

Shield HelicarrierSeid gefühlten Stunden warten die Avengers und Pepper auf Neuigkeiten. Pepper war natürlich am meisten besorgt und mit den Nerven am ende. Doch sie hatte es geschafft nichts zu weinen. Sie wollte nicht vor allen weinen.  
Die Nerven alle waren am ende vom langen warten.Keiner sagte was nur stille. Dann endlich.  
„Es tut mir jetzt richtig leid was ich ihm gesagt habe.” sagte Clint leise doch Pepper hörte es. „Was hast du zu Tony gesagt?”Clint schaute zu BodenNatasha sprang ein:,, müssen wir das jetzt hier wirklich besprechen?”„Tasha ist okay. Ich muss jetzt zu dem stehen was ich gesagt habe.”Er nahm ein tiefen Atemzug.  
„Tony hatte mich mit seiner art wieder genervt. Da hatte ich ihn aus Rache ein Meeting verschwiegen da ich wusste das er nicht in den Kalender guckt.Als er dann das Meeting verpasst hatte habe ich ihn dafür fertig gemacht und dann........  
Und dann...........Clint schaute Pepper an.  
„Ich war genervt, deswegen sagte ich es war nicht so gemeint ich.....”„Clint!”, sagte Pepper etwas lauter.  
„Was hast du gesagt? Ist er deshalb um 2 h morgens raus gegangen?!”  
„Was? nein! Das war mittags. Ich sagte.....„Jarvis spiel mir alles ab was heute zu Tony von einen der Avengers zu gesagt wurde beginne heute mittag.”  
„Wo kommt denn Jarvis auf einmal her?” Hattest du etwa die ganze Zeit Jarvis mit?”  
„Natürlich. Ich bin auf Miss Stark’s Handy. Alles oder nur wo Sir Puls gestiegen ist?”Pepper überlegte kurz.,, Nur das wo Tony’s Puls steigt bitte.”  
„Die gewünschten Aufnahmen werden jetzt abgespielt.”  
„Stark was verstehst du eigentlich nicht an dem Wort Teamplayer?”  
„Steve ich weiss echt nicht was du gegen mich hast aber ich habe euch aus einer brenzligen Situation herausgeholt ohne das irgendjemand ersthaft verletzt ist.” Dann ist eine kurze pause.  
Du kapierst es immer noch nicht darum geht es mir doch garnicht. Es ist deine Art wie du sowas machst das mich stört.  
Heute ist vielleicht niemand verletzt worden, aber was ist wenn es das nächstes mal anderes läuft dann guckst du doof. “  
„Steve,Steve,Steve ist doch alles in Ordnung es ist nicht nächstes mal,” entgegnete ich  
„Es ist mir egal ob es nicht nächstes mal ist ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das du es nächstes mal genauso machen wirst nur dann wirst du oder jemand anderes verletzt. Ich bin der Captain und ich muss dafür sorgen das alle unverletzt wiederkommen. Und da du leider auch ein teil meines Teams bist gilt das auch für dich.”Jeder schaute zu Steve der beschämt zu Boden schaute.  
Leider! Leider. Du musst dich nicht um mich kümmern ich bin alt genug Cap.”  
„Das ist etwas später.”  
„Wir hatten einen Meeting, doch Stark ist wahrscheinlich zu schön um an den Meeting teilzunehmen. Deinetwegen ist Fury sauer auf uns weil wir den großen Stark daran erinnern könnten dass er da zu sein hat.”Das ist nicht euer ernst oder niemand hat mir gesagt das wir ein Meeting hatten.”  
„steht im Kalender.”Ausserdem war in der zwischen Pepper hier sie sagte das sie was zum Unterschreiben für dich hat. Und sie hat dir noch eine Karte organisiert für die Tour de France ”  
„Also ich weiß nicht wie du so eine verdienst sie ist viel zu gut für dich.”Pepper schaute Clint mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Wut an.,,Sei froh dass deine Eltern bereits tot sind denn sonst hätten dich sehen müssen. Der letzte Erbe des großen Howard Stark. Wenn er dich jetzt sehen würde, er würde sich schämen das, dass sein Sohn sein soll.”Pepper konnte nicht glauben was sie da gehört hatte. Steve Rogers der Captain und Freund von Tony Stark hatte ihn so betrogen und verletzt und dass ihn seinem Turm. Er hat ihn da Unterschlupf gebietet und Rogers sagt dann sowas. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund wieso Tony rausgegangen ist.Er ist der Grund wieso ihr Liebhaber erschossen wurde. Traurigkeit und Wut machten sich in ihr breit. Eine Träne rollte ihr die Wange runter. Sie guckte Steve an.  
Er guckte beschämt nach unten doch das interessierte mich nicht.  
„Raus Steve!” Um meinen Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen setze ich mein Arm ein und zeigte auf die Tür.  
„Und komme erst wieder wenn ich oder Tony es dir erlauben!”  
Steve stand auf und ging zu mir.  
„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid” sagte er voller Reue „könntest du es ihm bittsagen, wenn er wach ist.”Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

Steve  
Ich bereue es sehr aber es ist zu spät.  
Der Traum hatte recht ich bin ein Mörder und man hätte mich im Eis stecken lassen sollen.  
Ich ging zum Stark Tower und ging in mein Zimmer um alles zu packen. Ich kann nicht mehr hier wohnen. Es ist meine Schuld das Tony erschossen wurde. Als ich fertig war legte ich noch ein Zettel ins Wohnzimmer wo drauf stand das ich umgezogen bin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy hier ist ein neues Kapitel. Er ist etwas kurz hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Schon seit Stunden warten wir im Wartezimmer auf Neuigkeiten von Tony. Nachdem Steve gegangen ist, ist nichts großes mehr passiert. Pepper wollte nichts mehr hören. Und so hat Jarvis aufgehört zu erzählen.  
Bruce und Clint waren mittlerweile auf den Plastikstühlen eingeschlafen. Pepper ging zu Bruce und weckte ihn sanft.„w‘s ist los?” kam es genuschelt von Bruce.  
„Nichts”,antwortete Pepper „Nur das sieht nicht sehr bequem aus. Willst du nicht mit Clint und Thor zum Tower um zu Schlafen? Ich lasse Jarvis Bescheid geben wenn wir was von Tony erfahren.”  
„Ich bleibe lieber hier bis ich weiß wie es Tony geht.”Pepper schaute ihn an.  
„Bruce guckt dich doch mal an. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung.”  
Bruce lacht leise.  
„Okay"  
Er weckte noch Clint und Thor auf und sie verließen den Raum.

Im Stark Tower angekommen schauten sie nach Steve.  
Doch in sein Zimmer war er nicht.  
Sie hörten auch nichts was auf Steve deutete.„Jarvis wo ist Steve?”  
„Captain Rogers ist nicht mehr im Haus er ist ausgezogen.” Antwortete Jarvis.  
„Aber seine Sachen sind noch hier?” Fragte Clint verwundert.  
„Nicht alle.Ein paar hat er mitgenommen.”  
„Kannst du ihn orten Jarvis?” Fragte Bruce daraufhin.  
„Könnte ich würde aber etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber wenn sie wollen mache ich es gerne Doktor Banner.”  
„Okay danke Jarvis”Mit diesen Worten gingen wir zu unseren Schlafzimmern.Helicarrier  
Ich schrak hoch als eine Tür aufging und ein Mann rauskam. „Sind sie hier für Mr. Stark?”Pepper erhob sich.  
„Ja wie ist die Operation gelaufen?”„Tut mir leid ich darf nur an einer gewissen Ms Pepper Stark Informationen weitergeben.” Sagte der Mann.  
„Mein Name ist Pepper Stark und sie dürfen frei sprechen. Wir gehören alle zur Familie.”Der Mann seufzte.  
„Mein Name ist Doctor John Kennedy.  
Ich habe die Operation an Mr Stark durchgeführt. Die Operation war nicht ganz leicht aber sie war erfolgreich. Die Kugel hatte keine Organe getroffen sondern nur ein paar Weichgewebe. Er hat viel Blut verloren deshalb hängt er immer noch an der Blutzufuhr. Er ist in Zimmer 36”sagte der Arzt.  
„Doctor ist er bei Bewusstsein?”fragte Pepper.  
„Nein er könnte aber in den nächsten Tagen aufwachen.”  
„Danke Doktor” sagte Natasha als sie raus gingen.  
————————TS————————

1 Woche später  
„Tony wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen du musst dich ausruhen. Sowohl der Doktor als auch Bruce sagten dir eindeutig, dass die Schusswunde heilen muss. Oder willst du wieder ins Krankenhaus?”  
Tony schaute wie ein erwischtes Kind auf dem Boden.  
„Nein möchte ich nicht.”  
„Dann leg dich wenigstens auf die Couch.”Es war immer wieder das gleiche mit ihm.„Pepper ist Steve auf eine Mission ? Ich habe ihn letzte Woche nicht gesehen oder versucht er mir nur aus dem Weg zu gehen?”  
Ich atmete kurz ein.  
„Steve ist verschwunden er ist weggegangen als du Operiert wurdest.”  
Tony sah mich verblüfft an.  
„Wieso?”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
In La Calera ist es nur halb so schön wie in New york. Wieso ist er weggegangen?  
Ich stand hier vor einem abgelegenen Hotel und lies Jarvis überprüfen in welchen Zimmer Steve sein könnte.  
Zum Glück wurde das Hotel wenig genutzt. Ich atmete tief durch ging zu der Tür 34 und klopfte. Ein ungepflegter Mann machte die Tür auf.  
Mir fiel der Mund offen.  
„Mein Gott Steve wie siehst du denn aus?”  
„Tony? Was machst du hier?”  
„Na dich abholen was sonst dein Zimmer trauert schon um dich.”  
Steve sah mich perplex an.  
„Wie kannst du noch so nett zu mir sein. Ich bin der Grund warum du angeschossen wurdest. Du solltest zuhause sein und dich ausruhen und nicht irgendwo in Chile.”  
„Steve das ist mehr als ein Monat her. Außerdem mir geht es gut. Ich wär schon früher gekommen wenn mich Pepper nicht in mein Tower eingesperrt hätte. Es war kein Entkommen möglich ich habe es oft genug versucht.”  
Steve lachte.  
„Willst du reinkommen ich glaube es ist besser wenn du nicht so lange stehst.”  
„gerne.”  
Ich ging hinein.  
Das Zimmer war nicht gerade in ein guten Zustand. Wie konnte er nur hier leben?  
Ich setzte mich auf einen alten unbequemen Sessel.  
„Hast du hier zufälligerweise ‘nen Cheeseburger?”  
Steve lachte.  
„Nein aber 400 m von hier ist sowas ähnliches wie Mcdonalds. Ich kann für dich einen holen wenn du willst.”  
Ich wedelte mit der Hand.  
„Nicht jetzt auf dem Rückweg holen wir uns einen. Ich lade dich ein.”Er schüttelte den kopf.  
„Tony es ist sehr nett von dir aber ich verdiene es nicht. Vor allem nicht von dir.  
Ich habe dich fast umgebracht! Wie kannst du noch so nett zu mir sein?”Zum ende hin wurde Steve immer trauriger.  
Ich sagte nichts.  
Es herrschte ein bedrückend Stille.  
„Steve...” fing ich an.  
„Steve jeder macht mal Fehler.  
Du bist doch auch nur ein Mensch. Mir geht es doch wieder gut. Es ist nichts passiert. Außerdem musst du wieder in den Tower kommen wen soll ich denn sonst zu Weißglut treiben bei Pepper darf ich es nicht.” sagte ich mit einen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Steve seufzte.„Tony....”Bevor Steve irgendwas sagen konnte unterbrach ich ihn.  
„Steve sag nichts. Komm einfach freiwillig mit wir können das auch im Tower besprechen.”  
„Was meinst du denn mit freiwillig?”  
Ich lachte schelmisch.  
„Entweder du kommst freiwillig mit oder ich ziehe den Iron man Anzug an. Das willst du ja aber doch nicht das würde ja meinen Verletzungen schaden.”  
Steve guckte mich lange an dann seufzte er und gab sich geschlagen.„Ok. Ich gebe mich geschlagen aber ich glaube nicht das die anderen es toll finden würden mich zu sehen.”  
„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das wars. Hier ist das letzte Kapitel.  
Hoffe die Geschichte hat euch gefallen.  
Der Text ist etwas kurz geworden.  
Sorry:)  
Noltran

Nichts außer der Idee gehört mir  
—————————————————-  
Epilogue  
„Sir, Captain Rogers es it schon sie wieder im Gebäude zu haben.”  
„Danke Jarvis. Steve dein Zimmer wartet auf dich.”  
Ich zeigte mir dem Arm in die Richtung.  
„Tony ich schätze es sehr von dir aber glaubst du nicht das die anderen dich dafür hassen würden?”  
Ich lachte und zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen. Mit einer Bauchverletzung sollte man lieber nicht so viel lachen.„Stevie lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Es ist ja noch mein Turm.”Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich und ging. Steve hatte keine Chance zu argumentieren und machte sich auf dem Weg zu sein Zimmer.

Am Abend als das Team wieder kam saßen Steve und ich gerade am Esstisch.Natasha sah mich als erstes .„Hy Tony du bist wieder zurück. Wie wars in Chile?”Doch bevor ich antworten konnte sahen sie Steve.Clint antwortete als erstes:,, Also das hast du in Chile gemacht.”  
„Bevor ihr irgendwas sagt, Tony hat mich gezwungen mitzukommen.” sagte Steve schnell.  
„Ja hab ich weil du hierher gehörst ich hab dir ja nicht umsonst einen Zimmer hier gegeben.”  
Bruce schauten die beiden genauer an.  
„Wenn es das ist was du willst ich habe nichts dagegen.”  
„Ich auch. Hey du musst ja entscheiden. Du wurdest ja angeschossen nicht ich. “ entgegnete Clint achselzuckend.  
„Wenn dass so ist dann ist ja alles in Butter. Setzt euch Pepper hat was leckeres gemacht.”, sagte ich.  
Nach einem erholsamen und leckeren Essen schaltete sich Jarvis ein.  
„Sir sie werden gerade angerufen. Es ist Shield Sir.”  
Ich stand auf.   
„Danke Jarvis. Sorry Leute ihr wisst ja ich bin ein sehr begehrter Mann.”Spätestens jetzt wusste jeder es war alles wieder okay. Das Team konnte weitermachen und versuchen sich nicht an die schlechten Sache zu erinnern.

The End.


End file.
